In data processing, one challenge is optimizing the use of memory bandwidth and power while minimizing processing time. One way to optimize the use of memory is to compress the data before storing in memory. Known computing systems include costly compression/decompression elements in their processing blocks, while other known systems minimize cost by not taking advantage of compression at all.
In the drawings, the leftmost digit(s) of a reference number may identify the drawing in which the reference number first appears.